Rizzo's Worst Fear (Grease Individual Story 2)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Rizzo may be the toughest Pink Lady, but she has her worst traumatizing fear she never overcomes. Will she tell the gang?


**Alright, first of all, I decided that maybe this can be season 2 of the Grease individual series. I may take in requests for the rest of the characters unless I got inspired from something.**

 **And second, this got me inspired from the stupid clown thing going on. And I really hope they put it to the end soon! This is getting ridiculous!**

 **Please read and positive review please.  
**

That evening, Rizzo went to the store to get some wine. She showed her fake ID to the cashier and bought it. Then she walks home because she doesn't live that far from the store.

But as she walks down the sidewalk, she noticed someone standing at the sidewalk drinking a beer. He is standing in front of a house where there are balloons hung and a banner that says, "Happy Birthday Miranda!"

She stops to take closer look to see two other guys drink along with him and laughs sounding drunk.

As she walks closer, the man turns to her disguised as a clown. He grins wickedly.

Rizzo's eyes widened, dropped the bottle which broke and formed a puddle, and she froze not knowing what to do. She's afraid of clowns. She has been ever since her birthday party. And she never told anyone because she's the toughest leader of the Pink Ladies.

She then ran down the sidewalk screaming as the three creepy clowns start chasing after her. One of them has a knife which made her more frightened.

Images of horrible flashbacks that traumatized her had came back. When she was 6 years old, she had a horrible experience at her birthday party. Her parents hired a clown to entertain the kids at the party. Rizzo was unsure about it. But then the clown lured her to her parents bedroom, locked the door and actually tried to rape her and almost stabbed her with a knife to get her to shut up from the screaming. Luckily her parents kicked the door open finding their little girl, the clown on top of her and a knife almost by her neck. Her mom called the police as her dad started to beat up the clown. Rizzo just sat in her corner of the room frightened and was crying even more. And the clown was sentenced for life in prison because he did bad things in the past. Which is a good thing, but since then she was really scared of clowns. She would never go to a carnival, or a circus, or anything involving clowns.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Rizzo screamed running down the sidewalk.

She then tripped on something and fell on the sidewalk.

She looked up and saw the clowns crowding her.

"Don't worry kid," the clown slurred, "This won't hurt at all! We just wanna have fun!"

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rizzo screamed.

The clown with a knife slurs, "If ya don't shut up, I will!"

Rizzo's eyes widened. It's just like what happened at her birthday party.

"Any last words?" The same clown with the knife asked chucking wickedly holding it up.

She looked at the knife and shrieked as loud as she can starting to cry from her biggest fear. She knew this day would come. The fear starts to haunt her.

Just then she heard, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

She recognized that voice anywhere. It sounded like… Kenickie.

He and the other T-Birds ran over to the scene and then took the clowns and beat them up.

After finishing, Kenickie yells, "STAY AWAY FROM HERE YOU ASSHOLES. OR YOU'RE DEAD!" He points down the street. "NOW OFF OUR TUFF AND GET LOST!"

The clowns that are now bruised and bleeding from the punches, they got up scared of the guys and ran away.

Kenickie kneeled down to Rizzo's level and pulled her into a hug as she cries her eyes out.

"Rizz… It's ok… It's alright Betty, they're gone now," Kenickie soothes his girlfriend. "Shhhhh.. It's ok."

She was hyperventilating still really shook up from the whole thing.

Sonny says, "Wow… Never seen Rizzo this upset before."

"I never seen her this scared ever," Putzie said also.

"Thought she was scared of nothing," Doody said shocked.

Rizzo calmed down and said to the three, "If you don't shut your mouths, I will shut it!"

Danny and Kenickie calmed Rizzo down and then heard voices, "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

They saw Frenchy, Jan, Marty, and Sandy running down the sidewalk.

"We heard screaming from the car!" Marty shouted.

"Yeah! What's going on?" Jan asked shouting also.

"You ok Rizz?" Sandy asked gently with worry.

Rizzo looked at everyone and continued to cry not knowing what to do.

They stood there in confusion. They never seen her cry like that before.

Kenickie says wiping her tears, "Hey… C'mon, let's take you home." He took her in his arms and carried her to his car. Danny took the driver's seat as Kenickie sat her down on his lap. She was whimpering the whole way home. And he carried her to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

Frenchy asked, "Rizz? What happened back there?"

Rizzo sighs, "I don't wanna say."

"C'mon Rizz, we're here for ya," Putzie begs and everyone agrees.

"Yeah! We're your best friends," said Doody.

And Jan finishes, "and we tell each other everything." She looks at the guys and then clears her throat. "Well not everything in particular."

Rizzo looked at everyone and then sighs, "Alright, well, please don't laugh ok?"

They nodded.

"I have this huge fear of clowns."

Just then she heard laughing coming from Sonny.

They looked at him laughing hysterically and Marty hits him hard.

He glared at her and shouts, "OW!"

Danny asked, "Why is it that your scared of clowns?"

Rizzo sighed, "It was a horrible thing for me. It happened on my birthday. Frenchy, you were there at the party."

Frenchy nodded and then slowly realized what Rizzo meant and why and she gasps, "Ohhhh… I think it's best we shouldn't talk about it…"

"Please French!" Everyone begs.

She sighed, "Alright fine! The clown came to her house and he lured Rizzo into her parents room and then he nearly… You know…" She spells whispering, "r-a-p-ed her and nearly stabbed her with a knife."

Everyone's jaws were wide open tot he floor and their eyes widened.

"Though that clown was sentenced for life in prison, but Rizzo was really traumatized from the whole thing."

They look back at Rizz and Kenickie asks, "Is that true?"

Rizzo nodded. "It was the worst feeling I ever had in my life."

"And those three clowns ganged up on you about to do the same thing?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Except for the y'know part," Rizzo said. She didn't want to say the word '"rape" in front of the kids, referring Putzie and Jan cause they're the youngest of the gang.

Doody says "I wish we called the police on those dumb clowns!"

"Ehhh forget them," Rizzo sighed. "I don't think they'll ever come back. Thanks to you guys." Then she sighs gratefully, but sad.

"What's the matter Rizz?" Sandy asked.

She answers, "It's just, I thought I would be so tough. I thought I wouldn't be afraid of anything. But I couldn't get over that fear. Now I realized it runs my reputation."

"It's ok," Kenickie sighed, "It's alright. Everything is ok. We all have our fears."

Frenchy says, "Yeah. I'm afraid of spiders!"

"I'm afraid of the dark," Putzie said.

"So am I, and thunder," Jan agrees cuddling into her boyfriend.

"I am still scared of some scary movies," Sandy said.

Marty says also, "I'm really frightened of cockroaches!"

Danny said smiling, "See Rizz, we all have fears and still haven't overcame."

Rizzo sniffles and smiles at the gang.

"And we promise to protect you from the clowns," Kenickie chuckles and kisses Rizzo's forehead.


End file.
